A number of processes and devices are known for the preparation of labels, decals, and identification tags. Thus, labels can be generated in various sizes and shapes including, for example, a wrap-around label, in which a leading edge of the label is initially secured with an adhesive to a three dimensional object, such as a container, other product or product packaging of any shape, and where the label or decal is, for example, one in which both the leading and trailing edges of the label or decal are affixed directly to the object. The securement of labels and decals to certain surfaces should be of such a quality that the labels and decals can withstand various adverse conditions, such as those that take place with transportation, weather, handling, and where the labels and decals retain their printed messages with colors that are substantially free of being diluted or smeared. For example, with bottles of carbonated beverages, the labels and decals should withstand expansion of the bottles due to the carbonation of the beverage, and additional expansion and contraction during shipping and storage operations in which the temperatures of the bottle may vary. Moreover, labels and decals should also be aesthetically pleasing, and where the exposed edge of a label or decal should not readily flap, become detached from the product, have exposed adhesive, or have large amounts of adhesive forming lumps underneath the label.
Known labels and decals can include two or more layers of, for example, a print substrate, to which a self-adhesive coating has been applied, and a backing material, and where the backing material may contain a release layer. The function of the backing material is to transport the label during its fabrication and to protect the adhesive layer from becoming contaminated, so that it can properly pass through the processing operations of printing, punching, cutting, and perforating.
Self-adhesive labels and decals are used in a very wide variety of applications, and where they satisfy a broad spectrum of differing requirements. In addition, labels, decals and other identification media can be costly to prepare, require complex equipment, and are susceptible to producing products that are not satisfactory, especially for extended time periods.
Disadvantages associated with the preparation of labels, decals, and identification tags with various known devices and processes include that a plurality of steps are needed, such as form cutting and kiss cutting where the stock material selected is usually not completely cut, a separate device or machine is usually required to properly apply and spread the adhesive layer, a separate device or machine is usually needed to print text or graphics, when the backing material and the face material are different, then the manufacturing process involves added steps and the order of the deposited layers may not be readily changed. Additionally, many known devices and processes for the preparation of labels and decals are costly. Furthermore, the use of a multitude of devices to prepare labels and decals can result in at least one of the devices becoming inoperative thus adding costs and time to the processes.
There is a need for labels, decals, identification tags and other media processes that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known processes and devices.
Further, there is a need for processes and devices where labels, decals, and identification tags can be economically prepared.
Also, there is a need for label and decal simple reproducible processes where there can be simultaneously obtained excellent black, white and color text, graphics, or a mixture of color text and graphics.
Moreover, there is a need for effective economical direct processes for the generation of labels, decals, and other identification media.
Yet another need resides in providing labels, decals, and other identification media where there is a reduction in the number of process manufacturing steps.
Another need relates to providing labels, decals, and other identification media where the layers thereof are continuously deposited for extended time periods, and where the positions of each of the layers can be controlled and changed.
Yet there is a need for the direct and simple preparation of labels, decals, and other identification media with excellent permanent text and graphic images thereon, and with excellent resolution that is readily readable by consumers.
Further, there is a need for labels, decals, and other identification media devices and processes where the layers thereof can be applied continuously and without interruption, that is for example, where a second device is avoided for the deposition of a layer, such as an adhesive layer.
Additionally, there is a need for devices and processes where there can be economically obtained labels, decals, and other identification media with no image or identification errors.
It is yet another need to prepare labels, decals, and other identification media where there is flexibility in the manufacturing process, that is for example, there is the capability to produce dissimilar textures or relief characteristics without retooling, and by reducing the number of steps usually followed.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the devices and processes thereof disclosed herein.